Ligers Roar
by liger090909
Summary: A boy running away to avoid the world he did not want to go is trapped their, two important people give him some stuff that might help him,but how will he react to some of the mobs being human. will he be distracted by them, die or finish his mission before its to late. (staring liger cupa, andr etc. with notch and herobrine.)
1. Chapter 1:Fresh Start

**HI This is my first fanfiction this story is about a boy who calls him self The Liger he has blackish brown hair, gray eyes. He wears a normal gray t-shirt . black pants and black shoes. now if you think he got here by being "magically shuck into minecraftia form earth" you are right and wrong. yes he may have been born on earth,but **when he was 8** years old he found a spacial door that lead to a new world. After 8 years in that world The Liger ran away using a spell to open a portal to a new world. Reason why you'll have to find out now.  
><strong>

After I landed, I closed the portal so what was chasing me stop only to find out were i was is the place i was trying to avoid. "WHY HERE!" I yelled "I could have landed in some sort of world that is filled with robots trying to kill me, or a world were ancient animals are kings but NO I HAVE **TO** **BE HERE!**" after calming down and probably let everything in the area know something is here. It seem to be a forest or a jungle couldn't tell all i knew was there was lots of trees. I decided to just walk around to find a village or something. Night soon came I knew that soon i would run into trouble, but the question was when or what. I final found something a table with some sort of cube person "huh? so your finally here, The Liger right?" the voice was male and when he turned around i know who he was cause of the eyes "yea and your herobrine." I said

"well I guess now you know why your portal sent you here?" he said with a small laugh

"if I could I'd split your throat oh wait you need a neck for that." normally I would have laughed but with the day I'm having I didn't

"funny, but it was me and notch reason why is cause we need help some one is trying to wake _them _up" he said

"I know I could feel it but there was something about this place other then _them _I was trying to stay away from."

"I'm not going to even ask what so I'll make this quick here on this table is some gifts from me and notch to help you."

I walked closer to the table and saw a jacket a sword and a neckless. The first thing i picked up was the neck less it had a black jewel not really caring i put it on. Next thing was the jacket it was black on the back of it was a white wolf and two clips. The swords hilt was black and the blade look to be pure silver the case was also black and had two clips then it realized why. So I put the sword into the case and attached the case to the back of my jacket. then put the jacket on it felt weighted down not cause of the sword but for some other reason

"thanks to you and notch" I said

"don't mention it really don't mention about me giving-" i cut him off

"yea not to be ungrateful ,but why is the jacket heavy?"

"oh yea um thing is to hide your magical aura from the things you know the black jewel will warn you about danger and allow you to communicate with me even if i'm in the nether but only at night. It will turn white during the day meaning you can communicate with notch both the things are gifts from him."he said

"that means this blade is from you."

"yea careful with that it boosts you magic out put well got to go later."

Then he disappeared it was a few hours more of walking around and it was daytime the neckless had change white. I was just one maybe two blocks away from being out of the forest when the neckless started to glow and some sort of black figure all of sudden came in front of me punched my arm and then was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well any how that's it for now hope you people liked it so far more will come soon! laterz!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Andr

My arm felt numb I couldn't even move it. 'That looked painful but your acting like its nothing.' a voice in my head said trying to understand what just happen I remember what herobrine said about the neckless 'So I take it your Notch.' I said 'The one and only also she will be back.' 'Well can you tell me who she is?' I asked 'Um just one moment I have to find her file' then I heard what sounded like drawers opening and closing. Out side my mind I heard leafs and branches being steeped on behind me. So I moved just in time before I got hit and what ever she is was gone again

'Found it.' Notch said

'K so who is she?' I asked

'The file reads

Name:Andr

Age:17

Hight: 6'11

Mob:enderman hybrid

Description: reddish brown hair, c cup breasts mainly wears a hat that looks like an enderman, long black coat,black shorts (but can't be seen cause her coat is that long) and black boats.'

'Well guess its good I know what enderman are.' I told Notch

Next thing I did was wait for her to strike again. I heard whistling I could not tell were it was coming from then it stopped. "hi there." she whispered. I tried to hit her before she teleported again but she dodge it."hahaha" she was laughing as if this to her was a game."your so cute when you fight back but it's imposable to hit me I'm to fast,and after I knock you out cold you be my prince"

'um notch is she really a-' he cut me of 'yep all hybrids are a prince or a princess in this case she thinks your a hybrid to.'

'why?'

'cause hybrids look like humans and since your human'

'ok i get it later'

the sky turned dark with storm clouds "well luckily I'm the only enderman that does not burn when water touches me"

"oh yeah andr was it well what about lightning" I said and lightning hit one of the trees she was hiding in

"oh so you know about me and that lightning was close to me, hate it when that happens" she said

"multi-lightning slam" I said and lightning hit all the trees in the area and I finally found her with her back turned worst misstake

"what the heck was th-" I started chocking her with my still working hand she seem to not be able to teleport away

"I should kill you right now!" I said looking in her eyes I saw fear stuff normally I seeing when I chock people but this time it was different "but you are the first in years to hurt me this bad." I let her go. After she was done getting her breath back we looked at each others eyes.

"normally when someone looks me in the eye I really give them a betting" she said "and most its the last thing they see"

"well when it come to the last thing they see i'm the same" i said

"why did you really let me live?" she asked

"my arm." I said pointing at it she then pulled up my jacket sleeve and using just her finger nails cut my arm and spit on the cut. In few seconds I fell my arm and it was in pain then it felt better "wow nice like as if it was never hurt" I looked in her eyes again "your more the just part enderman?" she looked around like she was trying to find a why out of here a grabbed her hand "Hey I think dragons are cool"

"really but my dad is feared all over minecratia" she said like she was ashamed "why so sad "i asked "case all the othe hybrids hate me but you don't seem to." "first of all I'm full human second were I come from people think I'm a freak" "why?" "well to tell you the truth part of my powers come from the drake titan drake means dragon by the way" "this is confusing But I know a cave were you can spend a day or to at if you need to rest eat-" then both of are stomach grawed. we laughed about it

"OK lets go "i said and with that we were off to the cave


End file.
